Beneath The Layers
by Narayanfx
Summary: Rufus Shinra found her empathy alluring. Tifa Lockheart wanted to unravel the mystery that was Rufus Shinra. After a chance encounter, both find themselves wanting to explore the tangled feelings that linger for the other person. RufusxTifa R&R!
1. Birthday Surprise

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy 7 and its characters belong to Square. This story belongs to me.

**Author Note:** First long Rufus x Tifa fic, Post Advent Children, estimating between 15-20 chapters. Please read & review! Comments are appreciated.

***

**Birthday Surprise**

Reno's birthday conveniently fell on a Friday night, and in his mind a weekend full of celebration was in order. Clocking out early at 3 p.m. Reno left the Shinra building heading home for a nap to rest up for a long night. It had been a year after the resurface of Sephiroth through the scheming of Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz. Things had become normal for the first time in awhile among the different continents. Reno, Rude, Tseng and Elena all lived in pretty luxurious apartments funded by Shinra. Shinra's new headquarters along with President Rufus Shinra's residence were located in Neibelhim where the old Shinra Mansion was. Rufus Shinra was a busy man, but tonight, he took it easy; he had to celebrate his loyal employee and friend's birthday.

***

Tifa finished dinner and was setting up for a usual Friday at 7th Heaven. It had been rather lonely for her lately, and everything had become routine. Marlene and Denzel had moved to Corel with Barret, leaving her with less to do and no one around. Prior to the events of Kadaj, things seemed to be falling into place for her and Cloud. They adopted Denzel and took care of Marlene as well, since Barret became the Mayor of Corel. He was prosperous striking oil there along with restoring the town. Ironically he was working under Shinra Inc., something no one ever expected. Tifa thought that her and Cloud finally had it together, but only a few sweet months of calmness and consistency were shattered completely with Kadaj. While reuniting with the group, Vincent Valentine had spoken to their friends about an old proposal he found in Hojo's documents. The proposal defined a method of the ability to restore and bring Ancient's back from the dead. Vincent said he wanted to try bringing Lucrecia back in order to talk to her one last time. Four months ago he left to begin his quest.

Cloud also left with him 4 months ago, in search to bring her back.

Aries.

She sat back on the couch in her apartment above her famous small town bar and reflected on their last conversation.

"Tifa...I got to do this. I know it sounds crazy, but I need closure."

"Cloud, don't you think enough is enough? Everything is normal for once, we have each other, the children and a new life."

"Tifa, I can't. This life isn't for me; I've tried, but I could never love you the way you deserve to be. Something keeps drawing me back to her. I'm sorry." and with that, he got up and left.

She knew she wouldn't see him for awhile, months, maybe years. Initially, she tried calling him, hoping to keep contact, but he never answered his phone or returned messages. She was heartbroken; her friends knew, along with many people in town. She just kept smiling and let the tears flow during the lonely nights in bed.

Tifa kept busy; she wanted to continue with her business, hoping to lease a space for a new bar. She visited Marlene and Denzel on a regular basis. She had her own life now, but it was lonesome.

Sighing, Tifa looked at her watch, it was 9; the regulars would be coming in soon.

***

"YOOOO!!! RUDE!" Reno shouted when the tall, bulk man in shades walked through the door.

"We are drinking beers and Choco-Bombs all night! You're gonna carry me home!"

"Where's Rufus?" Rude asked.

"Should be here in a few minutes." Elena answered; she was sitting on the couch with Tseng. "He was buying a bottle of Champagne. Actually, Reno, where did you want to go tonight?"

Still focused on his mixology, Reno replied "7th Heaven of course. It is close, we can take a cab back, or I'm sure Rufus asked for a driver."

"He's drinking tonight?" Elena asked "I thought he had a meeting tomorrow."

"NOPE! I convinced him to push it back to Monday. The guy needs a break, plus I wanna get him drunk like he was at the Shinra Christmas Party last year."

They all laughed remembering the President slurring his speech at the company's annual Christmas party during the toast he made. The Turk's have only seen him drunk on rare occasions.

"Speak of the devil!" Rufus walked through the door. "Toast man, everyone is finally here and its MY birthday!"

***

"OH YEAH! TIFA BABY, ITS MY BIRTHDAY!" Reno shouted as he stumbled to the bar opening his wallet.

Tifa laughed and gave Reno a round on her. She was use to seeing Reno and the Turks on a regular basis in her bar. Tifa looked up recognizing a familiar face. A tall, composed, well-mannered, handsome and confident man emerged; Rufus Shinra walked through the door. He approached her, despite false rumors, the man was alive and looked well. His eyes circled around the bar and then fixated on Tifa.

"Ms. Lockheart, It's nice to see you." he said to her in his icy voice.

"Mr. Shinra," he cut her off. "Please, call me Rufus."

"Rufus, what would you like?"

"Vodka on the rocks." she slid the drink to him. His gaze never left her sight.

He studied her, aside the occasional updates Reno gossiped he didn't know much about her. Rufus never forgot her face and thought about her on occasion.

"Tifa," he said smoothly "How are you? It's been awhile, and I have thought about you from time to time."

"Excuse me?" Tifa replied with a puzzled look on her face. "With everything you have to think about? I'm fine."

"Reno and Rude tell me they come here often and talk about you. I just wanted to see how you are considering a few years ago I kept constant watch on you and AVALANCE." He smirked.

"I'm okay." She said blankly. "I own the bar, and I'm trying to lease a new one. Nothing extremely exciting but it is nice to have a calmer lifestyle than before, no?" she laughed awkwardly. Rufus always had deep blue eyes, but up close they were hypnotizing.

"Didn't you have geo-stigma? I also heard you were funding a huge project for restoring Midgar." She spoke wiping the bar down never loosing eye contact with him.

"I recovered over Geo-Stigma thankfully. I've created the World Restoration Organization, it not only is re-building Migar but also conserving the planet and Lifestream. It has been very successful so far."

He paused.

"Perhaps someday you can hear it more in detail. I'm sure you'd like it, and maybe you could be of help to it." He replied flicking his hair back.

"Thanks, but no thanks." She cut off "I'd rather-"

"'GO FUCK YOURSELF SCUM BAG!" someone screamed outside and interrupted Tifa. "I AM A TURK, YOU HEAR ME!"

Rufus and Tifa both jumped and quickly ran outside behind the bar where the noise was coming from. Apparently two policemen were informed of a noise complaint coming outside and sure enough it was a very drunk Reno being held down by Rude.

"Ms. Lockheart" The officer said. "You should know better, this is your responsibility, I'm going to have to fine you for this drunk. You should know better." He started to write the offense as Tifa glared at an incoherent Reno.

"Officer," Spoke a voice from the background; Rufus emerged. "I'll take the blame for this, he is my employee."

"Sorry, Mr. President, I can't. Just take your co-worker home." He handed the ticket to Tifa and left.

Tifa stared at the ticket. 3000gil. She couldn't pay that, not right away. This was terrible.

"Reno, your night is done! Get out!" She yelled and stormed out.

"Rude, put Reno in the car, I'll be right back and we'll go." Rufus said and followed Tifa back into the bar.

Rufus grabbed Tifa's shoulder. "Tifa, let me pay for that fine. It was my fault, I wasn't keeping an eye on him."

"No! Rufus, I don't need you or Shinra's help." She continued walking, he grabbed her hand.

"Please Tifa, it is the least I can do. I will stop here tomorrow for your fine. Do not disagree with me, I'm going to pay it." He released her hand.

"Good Night Ms. Lockheart, my apologizes again, I will visit you tomorrow." and he left.

***


	2. Awkward Silences

**Awkward Silences **

It was 10:30 when Tifa forced herself out of bed. She couldn't sleep all night, tossing and turning, thinking about was the fine she had to pay. Then she remembered what Rufus had said.

'_I have thought about you from time to time.'_

She found that comment so strange; she was so insignificant in his abundance of matters. Remembering he would visit her to pay the ticket, she quickly dressed herself for when Rufus would arrive.

He was one step ahead of her already waiting at her bar reading the newspaper.

"How did you get in?" She stormed down the stairs. How dare he come in without any notice. "The bar isn't even open." She snapped.

"Good Morning to you too, Ms. Lockheart." He replied without looking up from his paper. "What a courteous way to greet your customers. Are you always this cheerful?" She saw the smirk emerge from his lips; it made her heart race.

"Anyway, one of your waitresses let me in when I told her I had a meeting with you." He finally looked up from his paper and faced her. "How are you this morning?"

"I'm fine..." She said relaxing. _He was going to pay her fine. _ She had to be pleasant to him. "Are you busy?"

"No, it is Saturday, and it is my first weekend off in months, minus my little meeting with you. Do you have the fine?" She pulled the paper from her pocket.

"Do you want this in cash or check?" He asked pulling out his wallet.

"Rufus...you don't have to do this-"

"Shh" He raised his finger to her lip. "It was my fault Reno got out of hand, and I know he is a regular at your bar. This is on me."

"Check is fine. I'll mail it out when you leave." She sat next to him. "I'm being a terrible bartender! Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes, top shelf gin." He said as he signing off on the check.

Tifa placed the drink next to him. She felt Rufus watching her, staring at her every move.

"Rufus, Thank you. It would have taken awhile for me to pay this." She smiled.

"Anytime." He sipped his drink. "Tifa..." He put his hand on her arm, it was cold from holding the drink.

"I'd love for you to look at my WRO plans. I haven't stopped thinking about you from last night, I think you would be a massive help. Could I take you to lunch either tomorrow or Tuesday to discuss my proposal?"

She starred at his drink hoping he would finish it and leave. Why was he bothering her with his WRO plans? It was his project; although, she didn't have much to do and the thought of helping restore the planet appealed to her.

"I don't work lunch on Tuesday, so I can then" she replied. "Look, I don't know what my opinion would do to help you, but I would like to help the planet, so that is the only reason I am doing this."

Rufus grinned. "Excellent, I will get you around 1 on Tuesday." He gulped the last of his gin.

"Well Ms Lockheart, I must be going." She stood up and walked out with him.

"I'll mail this, where is your car parked?"

"A few blocks over."

'_Damn'_ She thought. _I'll have to walk with him some more._

"So..." she said trying not to make the situation even more uncomfortable then it was. "Who else is working on this WRO project?"

"Reeve, the Turks and other people from Shinra in different locations. I'm trying to create 10,000 new jobs around the continent through Shinra and WRO for all the people who lost theirs because of Geo-Stigma."

"I never expected you of all people to want to help others." She replied off the cuff, not thinking.

His expression hardened, Rufus was very passionate about his WRO project, and his reputation from the past had frequently brought him ridicule on his intentions.

"I survived 2 near-death experiences." His voice raised. "You may have your opinions of me from the past, but don't dismiss my project."

"I want to help the planet" he hissed. "Otherwise, I'd put my money elsewhere."

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly. Tifa knew she said the wrong thing. "You just did me a favor, and I appreciate that. I'm looking forward to hearing about your project."

His face softened. He stopped his motion while gently touching her lower back. "Until Tuesday, Ms. Lockheart." He disappeared down the alley to his car.

***


	3. Empathy

**Empathy**

Tifa sprayed perfume on as she coasted her eyelashes with mascara on. She buckled her bracelet clasp. It was 12:55; Rufus would be at her apartment at any moment for their lunch meeting. She wasn't sure what to expect, so she played safe and dressed nicely. Her phone rang, it was him. She walked outside, he was waiting for her leaning on his car. Rufus smiled at her as she approached him. Like a child, Rufus loved to tease people, and felt compelled to make Tifa the next target of his antics.

"Ms. Lockheart, I didn't know this was a date." He smirked. She blushed in surprise, but quickly shot him a nasty look. He got the hint, nevertheless he still got a small joy out of making her blush. He opened the car door for her and they were off.

Rufus broke the silence in the car "Reno feels pretty bad he caused you a fine."

"He should." She snapped. Tifa starred out the the car window and smelled the leather seats mixed with the rainy weather outside. She shifted her eyes to take in a quick glance of Rufus, however he caught her. For that split second they both stared into each other's eyes, Tifa's quickly darted away.

"Where are we going for lunch?" She asked creating a diversion from their stares.

"Cafe LaRok" He replied.

Tifa had never been there, particularly because LaRok was a very fancy, very expensive and very exclusive restaurant. They pulled into the parking lot, Rufus quickly got out and opened an umbrella for Tifa, and they jutted for the front door. The pair sat in the corner, Tifa ordered a salad and Rufus ordered a sandwich.

"Lets get to business." He said eagerly. He handed her his proposal for the WRO. She read through it. After a few moments Tifa shared her thoughts; she was impressed.

"Rufus, this is great. It's wonderful you are going to rebuild Midgar and finance hospitals with a rehabilitation centers." She paused to glance at him.

"I think the planet materia research facility would open a lot of new jobs as well." She sipped her water. "You put a lot of thought into this; its very promising."

"What do you think I should add?" He asked.

She thought for a moment as they ate.

"Educational facilities." She replied as she took a bite of her salad. "I think if you opened up more school's and adoption centers it would bring more job opportunities and also you could educate the youth about how important conserving the planet and lifestream is."

"Remarkable idea." He said scribbling notes on the proposal. "I knew you would be of great help. How is your lunch?"

"Great, thank you...Rufus, this proposal really looks good. It's wonderful you are funding all of this." Tifa was in awe of how much insight Rufus really had on what regular people were going through after the Geo-Stigma epidemic. They spoke more of his proposal and ideas for WRO as they finished lunch.

"Tifa, I can't thank you enough." Rufus said as they arrived to her apartment. "Your insight has been so helpful. I appreciate it."

"No problem!" She said happily, she felt she was going to be helping the planet after all.

"I hope I see you soon." He said "Until then." he walked away from her door as she watched him leave.

'_Did I really just help Rufus Shinra?' _

That question was all she could think about for the rest of the day.

***


	4. Insomnia

**Insomnia**

Rufus usually was asleep by 11 p.m., but tonight he had trouble; all he could think about was Tifa Lockheart. Getting out of his giant bed, Rufus went into the bathroom to get sleeping pills.

'_Should he text her?_ '

He looked at his cell phone. '_No, too soon.'_

He stared at bottle of pills for awhile. Rufus could not shake thoughts of Tifa's laugh and smile out of his head. The effect of her smile and laugh was so therapeutic on him. Then an idea struck Rufus. He made a phone call and smiled, the sleeping pills were finally kicking in.

***

Tifa awoke at noon. Another night she had trouble falling asleep, this time because of Rufus Shinra. She didn't understand why someone she, at one point, abhorred couldn't leave her thoughts now. She was brushing her teeth when her doorbell rang, a delivery-man was standing there with a large bouquet of flowers.

"Ms. Lockheart?" he asked. She nodded. "Sign here."

She was holding the most gorgeous dozen of lavender roses she had ever seen. They were so beautiful and unique. There was a card attached to the vase She placed the bouquet on her table and read it

_"Dear Tifa,_

_I can't express my gratitude enough for your help with my project  
Thank you again, I will see you soon._

_R.S."_

Tifa was in a daze, she just received flowers from the president. She didn't even know that lavender roses existed, but Rufus Shinra did? She defiantly needed to become more in touch with her feminine side. She sat for a moment touching the delicate petals, feeling the softness of the texture. She had to admit it was a very sweet gesture on Rufus' behalf. Now she had to call him and thank him or she would appear as rude. She picked up her cell phone and dialed his number.

"Hello, Rufus? It's Tifa." She paused. "Thank you for the roses, that was really...thoughtful of you. You really did NOT have to do that."

"It's not a problem," he said "I'm sorry to cut you short, I'm in the middle of a meeting. I will speak to you soon." and he hung up.

'_Phew.'_ She thought, that went quicker than she expected. It was over, she wouldn't have to see him for awhile, or so she thought.

***

**Note: **Just thought I'd let everyone know the meaning, according to proflowers(dot)com, of lavendar roses:

_"The unique beauty of the lavender rose has captured many hearts and imaginations. With their fantastical appearance, lavender roses are a perfect symbol of enchantment. The lavender rose is also traditionally used to express feelings of love at first sight."_

I thought this was appropriately fitting for my story, along with the fact that Rufus x Tifa is such a odd/unique pairing.


	5. Late Night Encounters

**Late Night Encounters**

It was 4:49 p.m. on a Friday, and the members of Shinra's executive board were having a meeting regarding event party planning. However, Rufus Shinra, was anxious for it to be over. His mind was wandering, and all thoughts travelled back to Ms. Lockheart. The members of the WRO board of trustees approved the plans Rufus and Tifa had discussed, and were eager to get started. Rufus was thrilled and wanted to continue working with Tifa, he just lacked an idea of how to tell her. He realized she wasn't an ordinary girl and his manner of approaching her needed to be carefully constructed.

"Reno" he whispered. The Turk had his face slumped into the palm of his hand doodling cartoons on his planner. "Are you going to 7th Heaven tonight?" he asked.

"Yep, wanna come?" He replied scratching pen marks all over the paper.

"Perhaps, I have a dinner meeting to attend, but I want to make a late night visit."

Reno let out a grin on the side of his mouth. "I suppose you want to see Ms. Lockheart?" He let out a low snicker. "You know what those late night visits lead to, I don't think you've charmed her enough for that yet."

Rufus smirked, the red-head had always been blunt. "What time does she close?"

"2 a.m."

"I'll be there before that." The blond flicked his hair back confidently.

*******

7th Heaven was packed at 11 p.m. on a Friday night, Tifa had her hands full.

"I need a martini, very dry." stated a soft-spoken woman in a suit.

"Elena! I'll get you that right away." Tifa smiled.

"Thanks, you have no idea what working with three knuckleheads will do to a girl over time." Tifa chuckled lightly and handed her the drink, Elena immediately sipped it.

"Where are they? I haven't seen them yet."

"Reno wanted cigarettes, so the guys went with him." She sighed. "I can finally be alone for a moment, although Rufus is suppose to come later."

Tifa jerked her head up as she heard those words.

"Rufus?" She blurted out to herself without realizing Elena was still there. The Turk took notice.

"Yes" Elena said as she twirled her olive with the toothpick in her martini. "Lately, he's mentioned your name quite often . You're working with him, right?"

Tifa wanted to kick herself, now Elena was on her case.

"I guess...I went to lunch with him because he felt I could help with his WRO plans. I owed him for paying my fine from Reno's birthday. It was just a favor."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." Elena stated cooly. "You have...caught his attention." The Turk sat back in her chair and folded her arms. "He's impressed with you, Tifa. I'm sure he will ask for you again. He is very persistent."

Reno, Rude and Tseng all walked in. _'Thank goodness.'_ Tifa thought.

"Well, I hope I was beneficial to him." Tifa replied nervously and smiled at the group co-workers. She took the Turk's drink order and tried to avoid conversation with them for the remainder of the night.

*****  
**

It was 1:40, The Turks had finally left along with the steady usuals. Tifa was closing shop and cleaning up the bar. She had kept her eye out for Rufus the whole night, but he was no where to be found. Ever since Reno's birthday she felt she was playing a cat and mouse game with him; although, each day Rufus Shinra was becoming more intriguing to her. Tifa was relieved he didn't show, she walked outside throwing the trash out in the dumpster and walked back into the bar.

"I'd like a gin on the rocks." emerged a voice from the doorway.

Tifa jumped and turned around; it was Rufus.

"You know I close in 15 minutes?" She said alarmed.

"Therefore, I have 15 minutes to drink my gin before you can kick me out." He responded in a condescending manner.

Tifa took a deep breath and slid the glass to him. She returned to cleaning the bar, Rufus studied her movement carefully. He watched the way her slender figure moved and twisted when she leaned over the bar to hand him his drink. His eyes were drawn to the way her hair gently fell over her breast between her neck and shoulder. He tried focusing on what to say to her, but couldn't help noticing how delicate her hands were, despite being a fighter, when she passed him the drink.

"I have wonderful news." he finally said "Your ideas for WRO were approved by it's board's members. Once I go through public planning with the proposal, it will finally be in full effect." He smiled at her. "I am really grateful for you help, Tifa."

Whenever he smiled at her, Tifa let her guard down. She tossed the bar towel to the side and sat next to him.

"I'm really honored, that is really exciting for me. I didn't think I'd be of much help."

Rufus nodded at her, touching his face in thought, thinking if he should just ask her for another meeting. He didn't want their time together to consistently be under formal happenings.

"Tifa, are you available tomorrow?" He asked.

"I just have the bar at night, why?"

"Right, I wanted to take you out in the afternoon...under less formal circumstances." He said softly "I had thought of some plans for us."

'_Plans?'_ Tifa thought. She really didn't have much to do now that Marlene and Denzel were gone. Despite keeping busy with work, Tifa Lockheart was very much alone and unoccupied in Niebelhim. Strangely, the encounters she had been having with Rufus gave her something to look forward to.

"Alright." She said. "I am looking at a space for a new bar near your residence, so I'll come to the Shinra mansion around 1. "

"Excellent." Rufus took one last sip of his gin and placed it on the counter. "Like I promised you, it is 2 and I will leave." he grinned.

"Oh, I...I'm sorry, I... I didn't mean for you to rush out-" Tifa stuttered. She didn't want him to go just yet. His presence was oddly comforting and at the same time startling. They were sitting very close to each other, she could smell his light, but invigorating cologne; the scent was intoxicating and rousing to her. She wouldn't let him leave without an answer of why he came so late.

"Why did you come here this late anyway?"

"To see you." He smirked as he put his coat on. "Until tomorrow Ms. Lockheart." He winked at her and walked out.

'_To see you.' _Tifa thought.

Rufus Shinra was a man of mystery and everyday, more and more, Tifa wanted to unravel what it was.

***


	6. Shadow of Doubt

**Disclaimer:** Final Fantasy VII & it's characters belong to Square. Shadow of Doubt is referenced to, and belongs to Escaflowne. It is the title of one the songs in it anime series soundtrack. I was listening to it while writing this chapter. I encourage you to download it! It is a wonderful instrumental piece.

***

**Shadow of Doubt**

Rufus was sitting at his desk reading over papers in preparation for Monday.

'_I really need to stop working on Saturdays.'_ He thought as he started longingly at he clock, she'd be here any minute.

"Sir?" Rude conferenced in. "Tifa Lockheart is here.".

Rufus greeted Tifa in the hallway and dismissed the Turks with the wave of his hand.

"Welcome to the Shinra Mansion, Tifa, please come this way."

The two sat alone in Rufus' office. Tifa observed the large beautiful paintings that hung, bringing color to the white walls in the sizable area. The dark expresso wood finish of his furniture accented the leather couches and clear glass coffee table in the corner. His office also contained walls of books; it was a miniature library, but Tifa doubted Rufus read all of them. The wall directly behind his seat was covered with all the awards and honors Shinra Inc. had received since its establishment 30 years ago.

"Thank you for coming here. How did you like the space for your new bar?" Rufus asked.

"It was perfect!" Tifa exclaimed; she was surprised he even remembered. "It's exactly what I'm looking for."

She looked around the room and saw a beautifully crafted piano with various other musical instruments.

"What's with the instruments?" She asked.

"I play them."

"Get out!" Tifa laughed in surprise. She never pictured Rufus being musical, he seemed too rigid to her. "I don't believe you, play one for me."

"Alright, you pick."

Tifa got up and looked around the shiny, neatly polished instruments. There was a piano, saxophone, violin, trumpet, and cello.

"This one." she said pointing to the violin.

Without breaking eye contact from Tifa, Rufus took off his long white overcoat from his suit revealing his black turtle neck and silver buttoned white vest. He tuned the instrument carefully and placed it under his chin. He began to play; the first verse hummed a very mysterious tune. Every other note seemed to question the one prior from it. Rufus and Tifa never broke eye sight as he played. She was already mesmerized by his blue eyes, and the song was becoming more of a hypnotic on her.

The tune changed slightly adding a more mellifluous harmony to the song. Rufus's gaze left hers momentarily as he played more passionately. Several of his hair strands fell in front of his face. He was capturing as he played the violin, and Tifa wouldn't deny how attractive he was. The song broke into another chord, a bittersweet melody that sounded like a romantic, dulcet cry. It was beautiful and desolate at the same time, but it also kept the same riddle the entire song had. Rufus Shinra had become an alluring enigma to Tifa. She closed her eyes and swayed slightly, losing herself in the song.

The melody finally broke into a more sanguine verse, bringing all the different chords throughout the song together. Tifa listened in awe of how wonderful he played, she didn't know why but she felt she could relate to the bittersweet tune. She opened her eyes, Rufus had stopped playing.

"Rufus...that was beautiful!" She remarked. "What is that song called?"

"Shadow of Doubt." He replied putting the instrument away. "I composed it about two months ago."

"You wrote that?" She couldn't believe he wrote his own music. "That song, it's...so...powerful. I loved it."

She smiled at him, "I didn't know how talented you are."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He replied cockily.

They caught themselves staring at each other, there was an uneasy silence.

"I want to show you something." He grabbed her hand and led her gently to stairs that led outside to the backyard of the Shinra Mansion.

"One moment." He stopped and whistled. A dark shadow emerged from around the corner, it was a large black beast.

"Dark Nation," he smiled as he playfully scratched the animal's head.

"Tifa, I want you to meet my loyal companion." The animal growled momentarily, but stopped after it smelled Tifa's hand. Tifa stroked the animal's ear.

"Rufus, what exactly is Dark Nation?"

"An experiment of Hojo." He face soured in disgust. "He bred together a panther and a wolf along with anti-aging remedies. It is a mixed breed that is very powerful, but can be tamed. I met the animal when I was 10 and wanted it as a pet." He kneeled down to face the animal. "Luckily my parents convinced Hojo to let me keep it, otherwise, I don't want to think of what would have happened to it."

He sighed and pet the creature lovingly. "It has been beside me ever since."

Tifa found Dark Nation to be very friendly. The animal had to be taller than her standing on hind legs, and it was strong; yet there was a hurt in it's eyes, probably from being a creation of Hojo. She watched as the animal played with Rufus, so loyal to it's master.

"Let's walk Tifa, Dark Nation will come with us."

The two silently walked across a stone path that was surrounded by bushes. As they walked the path became more sandy, they reached the coastline of the Neibelhiem River, and it all was Rufus Shinra's backyard.

"Tell me Tifa, are you happy with the way everything unfolded since 5 years ago?"

Tifa thought for a moment; she was content, but felt isolated. She missed being surrounded by her friends, she missed having Marlene and Denzel around, and she missed Cloud, but she couldn't explain that to Rufus.

"I am happy with the calmness in my life, but it is rather lonely without all my friends beside me."

"You don't keep in touch with them?"

"Not as much as I would like." She sighed "I see Barret, Marlene and Denzel about once a month. Yuffie and I try to call each other as often as we can, and I get emails from Cid's wife, Shera, about how they are doing." Tifa began twirling her hair around her finger. "Vincent, as I'm sure you can imagine, isn't an easy person to keep in touch with."

Rufus thought for a moment. She didn't mention the Ex-SOLIDER, and he had heard the rumors that Cloud walked out on her.

"Do you still speak with Cloud?" he asked gently.

Tifa froze for a moment. _Cloud. _ She had no harm in telling him, but the memories pained her regardless.

"Cloud is as difficult as Vincent...perhaps even worse." She replied.

Rufus got the hint, they walked a little further in silence. He watched Tifa gather shells to give to Marlene for her next visit. Tifa broke the silence counterattacking Rufus with the same question.

"What about you? Are you happy with how everything turned out for you, or would you go back and change something?"

"I am happy to be alive." He responded "...and therefore I am happy that I changed."

It was such a simple answer, but it spoke monuments of Rufus' maturity since their confrontations years ago. Did she think he changed? Yes, but Tifa still had difficulty accepting and trusting Rufus' advances. She had trust in few people, but even then the people she did trust failed her.

Tifa's mind was drifting, Rufus took notice.

"Miss Lockheart, look here." He said as he sat down on a bench facing the water. He pointed to the horizon.

"This is where I clear my head everyday."

The view was breathtaking especially on this mid-August afternoon. The sun felt warm on Tifa's skin and the sky was a clear icy blue, matching the hue of Rufus' eyes. It was obvious why it was easy for him to take his mind away from his millions of things to do here.

"Why did you bring me here?" she asked sheepishly.

"I wanted to bring you somewhere that you could relax around me." It thrilled him seeing her get shaken up by his comments.

"So tell me, Rufus, why pick me of all people to help you with your WRO project? I'm surprised you even remembered who I was."

"I'd never forget a face like yours." He said completely unflustered. Tifa felt her body shake at his words.

"I think you have great insight and empathy. That is hard to find in a time like this when everyone is so apathetic." He paused for a moment thinking.

"Do you think the planet is better off now than it was years ago?" He asked.

"I think people are more inclined to take care of it better." Her thoughts traveled back in time to when they were going after The Promise Land. "People learn from their mistakes, and we all take things for granted."

There was a long silence again, Rufus continued to empty his thoughts into the horizon, while Tifa's mind filled with a myriad of questions for him.

"Rufus..." She finally asked. "What prompted you to make WRO?"

The president was hunched playing with Dark Nation. His eyes never left the view of the horizon as he pet the animal, but he was in a deep thought.

"When Midgar, my home, my empire, fell in front of my eyes. I saw the damaged I had caused the planet, and my old views on methods of ruling government changed. I saw how disheartened people were, and realized fear wasn't the answer."

He flicked his hair back and leaned closer to her.

"Do you still hate Shinra?" he asked curiously.

"There is apart of me that will never forgive them." She whispered then quickly added "...I know you weren't in office when it happened."

Rufus knew better then to further antagonize her about Shinra, he left the answer to remain unsaid. Tifa caught herself with her mouth open wanting to explain the situation further to Rufus, he knew though, he had the files. For as long as she can remember, she hated Shinra and would never forgive them, but Tifa Lockheart was curled up next to the President of Shinra on the coast of Nebielhim. She was practically laying on him. Tifa carefully tried to move herself, but failed miserably, and she was perched under his chin next to his shoulder. The blond chuckled in amusement at her uncomfortableness. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Even here, you aren't relaxed?" He laughed. "You are a fighter at heart Miss Lockheart, that is for sure."

Her cheeks flustered red, but Tifa wouldn't let him get to her, she turned around to face him.

"Do you feel Shinra has a tainted name now?"

"It always had." He replied. "As any major corporation, there is always tainted blood in it. My father began the corruption, I continued it, but now I hope to redeem the Shinra name."

Tifa got up. "At least you know that."

"I was stubborn when I first became president," Rufus said pragmatically as he followed her "and despite it's glamorous appearance, it is an ugly and difficult business on the inside, perhaps one day you will understand."

She often wondered what life was like for Rufus as a child, growing up to be the heir to Shinra, but she would never admit to it. They started to walk back towards the Mansion.

"Oh, Tifa, I almost forgot. There is going to be a conference in a week at the Grand Auditorium. I will be presenting the WRO project there. I would like you to attend, your ideas are in it after all."

"What time is it?"

"8 p.m."

"It conflicts with work." She replied.

"I really would love for you to come."

Tifa thought for a moment.

"I will let you know."

***

**Author Note:** I thank everyone for the reviews so far! It's defiantly encouraging and helping. I have been so eager to get this chapter up, I really hope you enjoy it. I also wasn't sure, and still have no clue, as to what Dark Nation is, so I gave you my view of it.


	7. Jaded

**Jaded**

Two days before the conference, and three voice mails, five phone calls and nine text message conversations later, Rufus Shinra still did not have a response from Tifa if she was attending.

"This girl is getting on my nerves!" Rufus spatted. "Doesn't she have the decency to at least ANSWER my calls?"

"Sir," muttered Tseng "Perhaps she really doesn't know if she can attend or not. She has her own business, you know how difficult that can be to manage."

Tseng had a point, but Rufus still expected a little more decency from Lockheart.

"She frustrates me, Tseng, and inspires me in a way I cannot put my finger on."

Rufus thought about their conversations for a moment. He found Tifa to be so intelligent yet so shielded. There was something hidden behind her seductive surface that Rufus wanted to explore. He never felt this curious about a person before, nor did he ever find a person so difficult to read.

"Pardon me Sir, but are you developing feelings for Ms. Lockheart?" the Turk asked.

Rufus paused for a moment tapping his chin with his finger. Tseng had always been insightful, reading Rufus like a book.

"I have always been attracted to her." Rufus replied. "However, I thought she was too impulsive and rash, but now when I look at her, something lingers beneath her layers that I want to discover. She has calmed and matured, but there remains this sadness with her. She energizes me, Tseng."

"Rufus, I know it's been awhile, but I'd say you're describing built up affection for her."

Tseng was right.

"Why don't you tell her that you've had these feelings since you've been around her?"

"I have difficulty with that." Rufus sneered. "Besides, its no ordinary girl that would just swoon over any sort of trinket or compliment I give; Tifa would much rather throw a kick to my face."

The Turk laughed at the statement, it held some truth to it.

"Leave her be Rufus, if she appears on Saturday, I think she might be feeling the same. After all, why would she continue to help you if she wasn't curious about you, herself."

Tseng patted Rufus on the shoulder and walked away. Rufus rubbed his forehead then combed his fingers through his hair. Taking a deep sigh he sank further into his seat accepting defeat. Rufus Shinra had always been impatient, and if there was one thing he hated it was waiting.

***


	8. Little Secrets

**Little Secret**

Lately Tifa had been running late for everything. She felt she was in a blur, and had lost all sense of time the past few weeks. The day before the conference she made the decision to attend. She had one of the waitresses cover for her, and took the night off. Tifa was mostly curious what Rufus was going to say; although, deep down, she didn't want her name to be mentioned in his speech. Dressing herself up in a dark, hunter green dress that had a large feather flower pin at the waist, near her hip, Tifa rushed to fix her make up. She wore black leggings with knee high boots, and wrapped a black scarf around her neck. A quick spritz of perfume and she bolted out the door, she didn't want to miss Rufus.

Looking at her watch she arrived at the auditorium 20 minutes late. That was okay, Rufus was the last person to present, so she would just have to sacrifice a seat for her lateness. She stood at the corner of doorway peaking from the frame trying to spot the striking blond.

***

Five minutes until his presentation and the damn girl didn't even R.S.V.P., Rufus paced around, behind the stage, frustrated.

'_I hate how hot stages are.'_ He thought.

"Mr. President, are you ready?"

Rufus turned around and didn't answer.

***

Tifa's eyes widen as Rufus walked to the podium, Each time she saw him appear in his white suit, he looked even more handsome.

'_That is until he opens his mouth.'_ She thought, but that was in the past.

The Rufus that presented himself now was softer. She listened intently as he spoke.

"I had the absolute honor of working with a very intelligent, very resourceful and very loyal woman to our planet."

Tifa wondered if he looked deep into the crowd, and could see her at the door frame.

"This woman is beautiful. She is caring and empathetic, which is so hard to find in society today. She came up with several ideas that have passed for the World Restoration Organization, and it has been an absolute pleasure of mine to work with her....I only hope I can many more times."

Tifa was breathless, and astonished; she hadn't heard anyone say such things about her. She felt that Rufus' silvery voice was only speaking to her since he, thankfully, didn't reveal her name; it was their little secret. She listened to the rest of his speech, for the first time in awhile, Tifa Lockheart felt she did something for the greater good. An enormous applause rose as Rufus ended his speech, Tifa quickly ran towards the backstage of the auditorium to meet him; her heart was pounding as she waited by the door.

Footsteps became louder, and Rufus opened the door. He stepped back in surprise when he saw Tifa's face, once relaxed, a smile loomed across his face.

"So you came." He was overjoyed, but didn't want to reveal it; he was still vexed she didn't properly answer his messages.

"Did anyone ever teach you how to RSVP?" he asked.

"I wanted to surprise you." she said sweetly.

"You were successful." he grinned. Rufus motioned Tifa to walk forward, as she did he gently placed his hand on her lower back guiding her; Tifa felt chills go down her spine. "Come, lets go to dinner."


	9. Unraveling Infatuation

**Unraveling Infatuation **

A private table sectioned off on the balcony was reserved for Tifa and Rufus at one of the most expensive restaurants in Nibel area. The decor was beautiful and very intimate, candlelight and roses were on the table. Rufus had impeccable and decadent taste being raised solely with the finer things in life. Tifa on the other hand, had never been to such a nice restaurant before. The view was beautiful, she stared out the window thinking to herself.

"Why did you use those adjectives about me?" She asked looking at the powerful, well poised man sitting in front of her.

"Because that is what I think you are." He replied looking up from cutting his steak. "I think you're empathetic, loyal, caring, intelligent and resourceful."

"You forgot one." She replied.

He smiled reaching for her hand across the dinner table.

"I also said that I think you're beautiful, which you are." He was holding her hand and starring into her big brown eyes. Tifa's heart was racing, her cheeks blushing; she didn't know how to react. Even though she was denying it to herself, she had started to develop feelings for Rufus.

"Tifa" he continued "I won't deny, you have caught my attention in many ways. I am curious about you, and I think you feel the same towards me." He added cockily.

"I want to understand you better and explore these feelings that have been tangled within me since I saw you the night of Reno's birthday." He pulled her hand up and kissed it. Tifa jerked her hand defensively back and pushed away from the table.

"How" She whispered. "How do I know...you've changed from the spoiled brat you once were?"

"Tifa, please." He said trying to hold her hand and calm her down.

"What if you have some ulterior motive?"

Rufus laughed. "Tifa, please trust me."

"How can I trust you? You tried to kill me a few years ago." She snapped.

Those words cut into Rufus' heart like a sharp dagger, he was already annoyed with the girl for practically blowing him off and now she was insulting him. Normally calm and collective, Rufus lost his temper.

"Honestly, Tifa, I want you to trust me. I am not the same person I once was, I have changed. YOU wont let yourself see the change. You don't think, after surviving two near death experiences I'd feel different about my previous actions that caused the whole mess?"

His voice raised, "Then it goes back to my surname. I know Shinra and myself has wronged you, your family and many other people in this world, but understand this company is all I have; all I've ever known was Shinra!"

The both fell silent. Tifa's eyes were swelling up with tears. She was too defensive, he overreacted, but both were too stubborn to admit it. Tifa felt like a caged animal, always playing tough but deep down she was wounded. She wanted to let Rufus in because she had developed feelings for him.

"Ever since Reno's birthday, I just think about you. What I meant to tell you before was that I want to explore the ambivalent feelings that we obviously both are having." He turned away from her. "Leave it be, if you want to give me a chance, you know where to find me." Rufus felt like a fool for admitting his feelings to the girl. His overconfident manner blinded him to reality; Tifa Lockheart would never hold feelings for him.

Tifa jaw was open starring at Rufus; his face held a melancholy expression. She wasn't sure what to say to him, so Tifa quickly ran away to the bathroom. She locked the door, kicked the towel rack down, then she stopped, and let out the biggest scream she had in a long time. Huddling over the sink catching her breath Tifa let the sobs out.

'_Relax'_. She thought _'He feels the same way.'_

Ceasing her cries and finally pulling her self together, Tifa looked up into the mirror and fixed her mascara that was slightly smeared down her face. She fixed herself up and calmly walked back to the table.

Rufus was outside however, huddled over the balcony starring at the landscape. She walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Your speech...No one has ever said such nice things about me." She whispered

"Thank you....Tonight is...it's lovely, I've never been to a restaurant like this before."

Rufus didn't move and was silent for a moment that seemed to last an eternity.

"I meant what I said in my speech about you. You are an amazing woman."

He turned around to face her. "I am sorry for how I have wronged you in the past."

Tifa placed her finger on his lip. "Shh..." She faintly smiled at him as he put his arms around her. She leaned closer into him, Rufus tilted his head forward to her as she parted her lips and closed her eyes. He kissed her softly; Tifa Lockheart tasted like honey, sweet, sweet honey. Rufus stroked his fingers through her hair as he kissed her more passionately. Tifa held the edge of his chin with her hand, as she felt his warm tongue on hers and his hot breaths; she felt safe. They broke apart, she was smiling shyly at him; Rufus Shinra's kiss left her breathless. His blue eyes watched her with care as he gently traced the outline of her face.

"Let's resume dinner shall we?" He asked. She smiled and they walked back to their table.

***


	10. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

Every third week of October Tifa, Marlene and Denzel would visit Barret in Corel for the week; this time, however, Tifa was making the visit alone. She was worried about how the children would react, they had a vague idea her and Cloud were no longer together, but that concept is always difficult to explain to a young child. Despite her worries, Tifa was excited to see them, and mostly get away for a little while even if it was a week.

'_Get away from him.' _Tifa thought._ 'Rufus Shinra.' _ The name kept flying in an out of her head like a fly that would not buzz away.

She was still having trouble of processing everything that had happened in the past few weeks. He sent her various messages a few days before she left for Corel, thus making it even more difficult for him to leave her mind. Knots began to grow in Tifa's stomach; she hadn't told anyone about their little rendezvous, and she was dying to spill to someone. She wasn't sure how her friends would react, which is what made the state of affairs even more difficult to comprehend. An Ex-AVALANCE member locking lips with the President of Shinra, what a thought. Still, Tifa couldn't shake the way his lips felt on hers the night of the conference; he kissed her and very well for that matter.

"Corel, folks."

The train had made it's stop bringing Tifa back to reality. She gathered her bags and walked off the platform, and greeted by three very warm, smiling faces.

"Tifa!" Marlene yelled overjoyed. Tifa grinned and walked over to the little girl and gave her a tight hug.

"We missed you Tifa!" Denzel said as she went over and kissed him on his forehead; it was good to be around them again, they brought life to her.

"Let me get yo' bags, Tifa." Barret said, and the four of them walked to his truck.

***

Barret's house was warm and comforting to Tifa. He moved from a small apartment in Neibelhim to a nice sized family townhouse in Corel. Tifa was proud of her old time friend; he finally wasn't struggling to make ends meet. The four sat merrily around the dining room for dinner.

"Tifa, you have to see the stray cat, Marlene and I have been feeding outside."

"It's so cute!" Marlene added.

"Yeah! I named it Smoke!" Denzel exclaimed. "It's our pet."

Tifa smiled. "Have you asked Barret if you can keep it?"

Barret shot her a look. "Naw, it stays outside." Tifa giggled. She felt relaxed for the first time in awhile.

"So Tif, what have you been up to?" Barret asked her.

"Oh, the usual. I found a space for the new, so when I return I'm going to lease it. You guys need to help me figure out a name for it." She said smiling knowing she had been up to a lot more, but wasn't sure how she should approach the subject.

There was an awkward silence. Neither Barret nor Tifa wanted to ask the next question.

"Marlene, Denzel, why don't you call the cat outside and feed it, so that Tifa can see it?"

"Okay!"

They both jumped out of their seats and head for the backyard. Tifa smiled as she watched them run off.

"Still haven't heard from the spiky haired punk, huh?" Barrett asked. She nodded in response never leaving her gaze from the children. Tifa had come to an acceptance that she probably wouldn't hear from him indefinitely.

"I did." Barrett said lowly. "He didn't say much, but he's still with Vincent, and they are okay."

Tifa still didn't say anything, she just listened intently knowing nothing would change no matter what she said.

"I'm sorry Cloud left you." Barrett blurted out. "I know, I probably shouldn't have taken the kids from you, but it isn't fair to them seein' him comin' and goin' like that. Not right for a young person to watch, it gives them a bad example. And I know you were doin' the right thing, Tifa, but he wasn't and I know we both want the best for the children."

Tifa nodded silently again; she heard this from Barret almost each time they spoke. It wasn't her fault, it was Cloud's; thats why Barrett took Marlene and Denzel to live with him. Same story, each and every time.

"Do they ask for him?" She had been wondering if he bothered to keep in touch with the children.

"Initially Denzel was. He tried calling, but Cloud never responded. Both have given up on calling him."

Tifa's eyes narrowed. "It is a sad sight when a child gives up hope."

Barrett sighed. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, that was quickly interrupted by Tifa's cell phone beeping twice. She received another text message from Rufus. Tifa read the small, but thoughtful message to herself and smiled. The thought then occurred to her that maybe now she could talk to Barret about the subject with the children out. After-all they were lifelong friends, he would understand.

"Barrett..." She asked "Do you ever see Rufus Shinra, now that you're working for him?"

"Yea, a few times. Saw him last month actually...come to think he's mentioned you. Why you ask?"

"Oh...I've been seeing him lately...a lot."

"Oh, yeah? Shinra's a changed man. He's got some big plans coming up, you heard any of 'em?"

Tifa smiled to herself; despite how long Barret knew her, he was still clueless as to what she was trying to imply.

"Yeah, I've heard some of the plans, actually I-"

"Tifa!" Denzel yelped. "The cat's outside!"

Tifa smiled, the conversation would have to wait. She got up from her chair and hugged Barret before she walked over to Denzel and Marlene to meet their new pet.

***

**Note: ** Sorry for the wait!


	11. Small Talk

**Small Talk**

"SOOOO, I know you're up to something because I haven't heard from you in weeks!" exclaimed a youthful girl on the phone.

"I know Yuffie, I've been terrible at keeping track with everything." Tifa apologized.

"Are things better between you and Cloud? Did he come back?" she asked eagerly.

"No, just the opposite."

"SO YOU MET A NEW BOY!?" She screamed into the receiver. Tifa didn't respond particularly because she really didn't know how.

"You did!"

"No- well, not really...It's hard to explain." Yuffie wasn't convinced and persisted.

"Who is he? What does he look like? Can I meet him when I come to visit you in a few weeks?!"

Tifa laughed, Yuffie could always put a smile on her face.

"Hopefully by then I'll have this situation figured out!" Tifa sighed. "You know him, Yuffie."

"REALLY?!" She exclaimed again into the receiver causing Tifa to move the phone away from her ear.

"I have a terrible memory, and I know you won't tell me!" The girl sighed in defeat.

"I guess I can wait a few more weeks. Alright Tifa, I gotta run, but I'm excited to see you and your new bar! I'll call you later!"

Tifa heard the receiver click on the other end of her cell phone while she stared out the train window. She caught herself doing this a lot lately, starring at views. Rufus had passed this habit to her, since he seemed to have a love for them. Tifa felt much more relaxed about the President now that she had been away. Her week with the children and Barret was carefree and jovial, Tifa only wished she could stay longer. Despite the sweet memories she left in Corel, Tifa had a lot to look forward to in the coming days. She was excited to finally lease the space for the new bar. Her plan was to wake up early tomorrow in order to place the down payment on it. She also would be meeting with Mr. Shinra again. The night of the conference left Tifa in a whirlwind of emotions that she wanted to figure out. Rufus had been away as well, he sent her a message saying he was in Midgar for a few days with Reeve finalizing all the WRO plans. She had hoped that this time apart could make some sense to both of them of what was happening before them. Tifa was thrilled yet jumpy, for the first time in awhile, she felt giddy and nervous like a girl in high school with a crush on a boy in her class. Tifa closed her eyes as she sat through the train ride back home to Niebelhim. She smiled to herself thinking of Rufus as she dozed off.

***

Sweating in his hotel bed at 2:51 a.m., Rufus Shinra awoke from his sleep. His leg ached from all the walking he did earlier in the day for the WRO meetings. He was traveling in Midgar for a week, and tonight was his last night there.

'_It must be the Geo-Stigma'_ Rufus thought.

Although cured from his illness, Rufus still, on occasion, had outbreaks of sweats, muscle pains, or massive headaches due to the aftereffects of being diagnosed with Geo-Stigma. Luckily for him, a sweat outbreak was the least severe. He threw off the covers and looked outside the window of his room. Midgar, though destroyed, still sparkled like a diamond. The city lights were still bright, and Rufus could only taste what it would look like rebuilt. The president sipped cold water for a moment and thought about his WRO plans, Midgar's future, and Tifa Lockheart's sweet scent. Ever since the conference dinner, Rufus had felt he was getting and closer to her, but she still puzzled him. He wanted the girl to trust him, and he wanted to understand what he was feeling.

His thoughts constantly raced of her smile, her lips, the taste of her tongue, the softness of her touch, and her dazzling eyes. His feelings for her were deepening and he didn't expect them to at such a dynamic rate. He couldn't get enough, and he just craved more. He wanted to be near her, and never in his lifetime imagined how grandiose this want could be come.

'_The question is...does she feel the same?'_ He thought before going back to bed.

***


	12. Coffee and Chocolate

**Coffee and Chocolate**

Tifa awoke to her alarm slowly, she was still tired from traveling the night before, but it was worth it to see Marlene and Denzel again. She quickly got dressed, today she was going to lease the space for her new bar. She had all her documents ready and received a pre-approval while she was away. Tifa walked swiftly over to the center of town, she was walking closer towards the Shinra building.

'_Shinra...' _

She would see him later today. They hadn't seen each other since the night at dinner, since everything started to unravel between the two of them. She was still in disbelief about it all, but the feelings were mutual and weren't leaving either of them just yet. Tifa walked into the building which had the space for lease.

"Hello," she smiled at the woman who owned the building.

"My name is Tifa Lockheart, I had spoken with you last week. I have my pre-approval and ownership license of my other bar. I want to lease this space."

"Oh! Ms. Lockheart, I'm so sorry." The older woman replied and she pushed her glasses from her nose.

"Shinra purchased the building a few days ago. Actually, it was the President that came in and bought it himself. Good lookin' fellow, you ever see him?"

"Yes." Tifa muttered in disbelief. She knew she let him in too easy, he had something planned up his sleeve the whole time, and Tifa fell for it.

"Did he say why he was purchasing this space?"

"No," The old lady shook her head. "He just came in here and bought it. Not sure why the President would want an area like this when he could get anything he wanted."

"Me neither." Lockheart hissed, and turned away.

Tifa pushed the doors open and ran outside. She was absolutely furious, she knew Rufus couldn't be trusted, and she wanted to give him a piece of her mind. Impulsive nature taking control, Tifia ran towards the Shinra mansion as fast as she could.

'_Why would he do that?'_ she thought.

It didn't matter, he knew Tifa wanted the space, and he took it right from her hands. She had been saving for it, that was something he would never understand. Slipping pass the golden metallic coated gates of the Shinra mansion, Tifa tried to open the huge mansion doors, but they were locked; she rang the doorbell.

"Can I help you- ahh Tifa?" Reno walked outside confused as to why she was here.

"Where is he?" Tifa growled.

"In a meeting in his office- hey wait!" The girl ran over Reno and marched up the stairs to his office and flung open the doors.

"You!" she yelled. Rufus, Tseng and Rude all looked at the frantic girl in bewilderment.

"Your a liar!" she screamed at Rufus. He got up to face her.

"Ms. Lockheart, what is the problem?" he asked in his usual coolheaded manner.

"Don't Miss Lockheart me!" In a blink of an eye, she grabbed him by his vest with both her hands, and shoved him against the wall.

"You bought the space! You knew I wanted that space for the new bar I was telling you about, and you took it! Why did you take it out of my hands, Shinra?" She shouted at him.

Rufus stared directly into her mahogany, although now red in fury, eyes and slowly his full lips smirked in victory. He reached in his pocket and shoved a paper in her face.

"Read the fine print Ms. Lockheart, I bought it for you."

Tifa let go of him and read over the document. He purchased it but signed it under her name; the bar was hers paid off by him. He really did buy for her. She was in disbelief, and made a fool of herself in front of everyone. Laughter emerged from the corner, Reno didn't even try to contain himself. Tseng was grinning ear to ear, and Rude struggled to keep a straight face. The president just leaned on the wall ever so confidently mocking her with his smug smile.

"Why did you do this?" She demanded.

"It was a gift, people usually say 'thank you' when they receive a gift." He motioned for the Turks to leave.

"I wanted to surprise you." He finally after his posse left.

"We have a lot to talk about, let's meet at 10, like we planned. Just wait for me around the corner of the mansion." Tifa nodded as Rufus walked her to the door of the Mansion, thankfully, the Turks were no where to be found. She sunk her head in shame, he just bought something she couldn't imagine anyone doing for her and she made a complete ass out of herself.

***

October weather had always been finicky in Neibelhim, during the day it was always sunny and warm, but at a night the temperature dropped. Tifa wished she remember this sheer fact and brought her jacket, as she was huddling in the corner waiting for Rufus. She blew on her fingers for warmth as she waited for him, looking up at the sky, she swore she already saw light snowflake flurries the air. Rufus Shinra, had pulled a fast one on her, in a good way. He bought the space for her, saved her a ton of money, all out of...kindness? She still thought he had an ulterior motive, but she put that aside wanting to, at least, hear him out.

"My dear..." Tifa felt a warm hand gently grab her neck. She spun around, it was Rufus.

"You are freezing, take my jacket." the President wrapped his white over coat around the girl. She was backed into the wall and blond was leaning over her with his weight on his right hand. She looked up at him slightly uneasy while Rufus smiled awkwardly as he helped her with his coat. "Let's go, over here a block down." He whispered in her ear.

They arrived at a very small, but cozy café that Tifa never knew existed. It was quiet, but idyllic in romantic ambiance. The café was covered in tiny red lights that illuminated the area, while the walls were covered in vines.

"I'll just have tea." Tifa said.

"A tea for the lady. I'll take a cappuccino, and slice of your chocolate chocobo pie."

They sat in the far corner of the cafe by the window. Tifa slipped off Rufus' jacket and delicately touched the gleaming mosaics that covered the surface of their table.

"So what's up with this café, I've never been here before." she inquired.

He brushed away the strands of hair that fell in front of his forehead.

"This café has been around for a few years now. I like this place particularly because no one really knows of it; no one knows who I am. I can go in here and feel...human." He sighed and stretched back. "That's why I loved Midgar, there were so many places I could walk into and people wouldn't know I was the president. It's so easy to escape in a metropolis."

The waiter brought them their drinks and the pie.

"You made quite the scene in my office today." He said in a condescending tone.

"You brought it upon yourself." Tifa spatted back sharply.

"It was a gift."

"Why did you do it?" She challenged again, not satisfied with his answer from earlier in the day.

"Reeve called today; the proposal is in full effect. Midgar will be starting reconstruction immediately, and I owe this partly because of you. So buying you the bar was my way of thanking you." He paused for a second and shifted his eyes away from hers.

"and, I wanted to do something...nice for you." He whispered.

Tifa smiled weakly at him as she sipped her tea.

"That was really...generous of you Rufus. Again, I cannot thank you enough." She knew her statement was completely immeasurable to the gratitude she owed him.

"Please Tifa, don't thank me." Rufus said taking a bite out of his pie.

"I didn't know the president liked chocobo pie." Tifa teased.

"Chocobo pie is my favorite." Rufus beamed slightly. "My mother always made it for me when I was younger."

"Musical instruments, views, chocobo pie...what's next?" Shinra had been surprising her left and right.

"I don't know...perhaps I've talked too much of myself?" He said apologetically.

"No..." She paused. "You're interesting."

"I'd say the same for you." His blue eyes glittered in the low lighting. "How is Wallace's daughter and your son, I thought they lived with you?"

Tifa froze.

"They don't live with me anymore."

"Why?"

'_Rufus, you are a persistent bastard.' _ Tifa thought.

"I was sure you had heard some town gossip..." she slipped. "Anyway, Cloud just kept disappearing, and Barret felt that Cloud's behaviors were not setting the right example for the children, so Barret took custody of them." She fell silent for a moment.

"I miss them, but I know it's for the best. Marlene should be with her father, and Denzel needs a father figure in his life."

"Having a good father figure is important..." Rufus began to trail. "I know what it is like to have the opposite."

Rufus drifted into thought for a moment as Tifa waited to see if he was going to explain more. This was the first time he had ever touched upon his family to her and it sparked her curiosity.

"I don't meant to pry Tifa, but what happened between you and Cloud?" Rufus pulled another fast one on her.

Tifa sighed in contemplation tracing the mosaics. She felt this was the right time to open up to him, even though he probably knew already the answer to his own question.

"He left over and over again, but he would always come back. This time he went looking for a way to bring the Ancient back. I know he's left for good too. I thought we had a family, even a future together, but deep down it wasn't what he wanted...I cared for him deeply despite this."

Tifa stared out the window of the café twirling the end of her long brown locks in thought about Cloud.

"Were you in love with him?" Rufus asked curiously.

"At one point I was. Looking back now, everything was one sided, and it was all an illusion of what I had wanted from him...which he never could give." She stopped.

"What about you Mr. Shinra? Ever been in love?"

"I've had my share of relationships."

"Thats not a suffice answer!" Tifa squeaked annoyed at the fact that she just spilled her heart and he didn't have courtesy to give her a more detailed answer. "What was your last relationship like?"

"Do you really want to know?" She nodded eagerly at him.

"It was Scarlet, and it was convenient." He said bluntly.

"I knew she wanted Shinra's money and power, so she thought she could achieve it by charming me. I was young, and at times blind, one thing led to another, and it spiraled into a very shallow, very destructive trade off."

Rufus averted his eyes from hers and stirred the spoon in the coffee cup. It was new to him sharing these details of his personal life with someone aside the Turks, but for some reason it was comforting especially with Tifa Lockheart.

"Why are you so defensive?" He asked sipping his cappuccino.

"I'm not sure, I've always been- ahaha!" She started giggling at him.

"What is it?" he asked.

Tifa's giggles became harder into a horse laugh; she inched closer to Rufus.

"I don't really see what's so funny here, Miss Lockheart."

She pointed at his nose, he had foam from his cappuccino all over it. Tifa grabbed a napkin and wiped it off. As she backed away, Rufus caught her hand and pulled her closer to him. Her lips tasted like honey again, and his tongue felt hot inside her warm mouth from the coffee he drank. He kissed her longer, his mouth couldn't escape the sweet sensations of hers, but she seemed to enjoy it equally as well; he left her breathless again when they broke from their kiss, like last time.

"Truce." He whispered on her lips. "We both made fools of ourselves today."

"Deal." Tifa smiled.

Rufus kept his arm around Tifa as he leaned back against the wall. He found her most appealing wrapped in his coat curled up next to him.

"You taste like chocolate." she said flirtatiously.

"I love chocolate." he grinned as he sipped his coffee wary of getting more foam on his nose.


	13. Covet

**Covet**

A loud slam of the front door woke Tifa in the middle of her peaceful slumber. Wrapped in the bed sheets, her eyes widened as she listened for any other sounds.

'_Have I been robbed?' _ She thought momentarily, but that was immediately erased when she heard a muffled noise that sounded faintly similar to a motorcycle engine.

"CLOUD!" She gasped to herself jumping out of bed instinctively.

The chill of the night drafted through her front door, Cloud walked in carrying an empty bag.

"Tifa..." He said slowly as he stood at the door frame "I'm sorry to wake you, I just came to grab the last of my belongings. I won't be long."

The blonde walked right past her searching the closet, focused on finding his possessions. Tifa stared at him in disbelief; Cloud had lost all sense of emotion or sympathy, he was stoic, cold, and aloof. This wasn't the same person Tifa grew up with or came to eventually love. She lost a dear friend to this new person inside him; that was something she couldn't let go of so easily.

"Were you even going to say 'hello' to me if I didn't wake up?" She muttered starring at the grains on the wooden floors. Her tone was numb, but deep down every single word stung her like a sharp knife.

Cloud stopped his movement and sighed. "I didn't want to wake you because I knew I wasn't going to be here for long."

"It's been months." She snapped bitterly, loosing her temper.

"So it has." He replied indifferently; he didn't want to upset her any more than he already had.

"You're not the person I thought you were, Cloud." She said partially in acceptance as well as defeat. In the past, she use to yell, cry, beg, and reason with him, but all proved futile; this was who he was, or rather, what he had become.

"Look Tifa, I'm sorry I've disappointed you. I know I've caused you a lot of pain and hurt that I would not intentionally want to do. I've changed, but a lot has happened to cause that. I apologize for waking you, I didn't want to upset you by coming here." He reached for her shoulder trying to comfort her.

"I just want you to find happiness in anything or anyone you can, because I know I can't give you that happiness-"

"Yes, you can!" She interrupted. "I'm happy with-"

"No, Tifa, I can't." he cut her short gripping her shoulders to take control of the frantic girl.

"Look at you, you're fighting back tears. That's not happiness, its frustration and sadness." Cloud could see her slowly breaking apart, he pulled her close hugging her. He cared for Tifa, and it was equally as hard for him to see her living in the past. Strife wanted happiness for her, but knew it wouldn't be from him, unfortunately she couldn't see the light. Though it was harsh, he thought if he disappeared out of her life, maybe she could move on. Cloud felt her shake in his arms; she was falling apart. Tifa tried to fight back, but her eyes swelled simultaneously as tears trickled down her cheek onto Cloud's shoulder.

"You deserve the best Tifa, someone that would do anything to catch a glimpse of your smile or the sparkle in your eyes." He whispered.

He let go of her and returned to his search of the last of his items. Wiping down the tears in her eyes with a tissue, Tifa huddled in her stairway watching him; he would be gone again, maybe for good, maybe not. Cycles or patterns. It didn't make a difference what she term she used to call it. Her once exciting, thrilling and dangerous life resorted to the monotony of waiting for Cloud's return.

"Tifa, I'm staying at the Inn. I didn't want to inconvenience you anymore." Cloud replied with a hint of melancholy in his voice. He reached into his pocket "I'm giving you the spare pair of keys back."

"No," Tifa said self-assertively "Keep them, you always have a home here." She used the last of her strength to wince a smile at him.

"Thank you, Tifa." he said nodding. The blonde picked up his belongings and walked out the door. Tifa watched his figure became further and further distant. Everything felt too familiar, as she sat at the door frame wondering if this was for good or if he would be coming back.

***

**A/N:** After a long wait, I finally got something up. I apologize for the delays, I have been reworking ideas for where this entire story is heading as well as these next few chapters.

Cloud had to appear at some point or another, right?


	14. Stuck

**Stuck **

The clock's ticking seemed to become slower and slower as each second passed. Reno leaned in his chair, feet on his desk checking the last of his emails before dinner. His partner in crime had not been the office that week. Rude had taken some vacation time and ventured to Costa del Sol to visit some family. Elena sat across from Reno, filing her paperwork neatly before she would retire for the evening. It had been a quiet Wednesday for the Turks, unusually quiet, but they were enjoying it for the moment because shortly they would be taking turns traveling back and forth to Midgar accompanying Rufus.

"What are your plans for this evening 'Lena?" Reno asked her as he mindlessly checked emails.

"Finishing the book I've been reading." She smiled as she looked up from the papers on her desk.

"Oh, that's no fun." Reno teased her. He looked back to his screen, a new email came in from Rufus.

"...But this is." He grinned. Elena walked over to him kneeling to read the email.

"Is this really what our assignments have come down to?" She sighed. "Which one of us? I bet you Tseng is going to be coming in right now to tell us-"

The glass door opened and in walked a slightly confused Tseng.

"Reno, did you get an email from Rufus?" he asked, although he shouldn't have bother because the grin Reno had painted on his face revealed the answer.

"I know it's out of the ordinary and rather silly, but Rufus hasn't heard from Tifa in awhile. He wants one of us to check it out, make sure everything is okay."

"So the Turks have been re-defined to Shinra's dating messengers?" Reno snickered.

"Enough Reno." Tseng said trying to hide the smile on his face. The mission was more of a favor, but he still kept professional despite the circumstances. "I think you should go Elena, it would seem less..."

"Obvious?" Reno blurted.

"Suspicious is what I was thinking of." Tseng finished.

"Alright" Elena spoke up "I'll head there now. I'll gossip with Tifa, it should open her up a bit."

"In that case, I am clocking out for the day." Reno waved as he walked out the door.

The two Turks just shook their heads at him silently.

"He really is something." Tseng muttered under his breath grinning at Elena.

She tried not to blush at his humor. They were alone in the office together thus making Elena feel awkward and uncomfortable. She tried to avoid these situations in leu of avoiding embarrassing herself.

"Well, I better get going." She said shying away avoiding eye contact.

Tseng just nodded. "Notify Rufus when you're heading back."

***

Pint glasses were filled while dinner was being served on a normal evening at 7th Heaven. Tifa leaned behind the bar with a small pad in hand, writing notes and reminders for everything she needed for the new bar. She kept to herself the past week, focusing on setting up the new bar. Many sleepless nights resorted into productive planning and ideas, while the days were filled with long naps, just enough to keep her going. Large dark circles formed under her eyes; she hated this routine that she acquired since her encounter with Cloud, but she kept active to keep her mind from wandering. In order for her to move forward, she needed to stop living in the past waiting for him.

"Hey there, Stranger!" squeaked a cheerful voice.

Tifa glanced away from her notebook to find Elena smiling at her.

"Hi Elena, what can I get for you?"

"Oh, just a glass of wine." Elena kept smiling, finding it awkward to play nonchalant in asking about Rufus.

"So, I haven't seen you in awhile," Elena said forced "Have you been busy?"

Tifa looked at her curiously, instead of gushing about her encounter with Cloud as she would have loved to tell another female her frustrations, she opted for a small, white lie.

"I haven't been feeling well." She said as she handed the petite blonde her drink.

"Oh, Rufus hadn't mentioned that you were sick." Elena attacked at the open opportunity.

'_Damnit.'_ Tifa thought _'I should have known better.' _Although, she was to blame considering she hadn't made any effort to contact the outside world since Cloud graced her with his presence. She should have known that one of the Turks would be checking up on her. The lack of sleep, thats what Tifa would blame her inability to sense this coming on.

"That's my fault." Tifa sighed. "I know you're probably going to report to him and are just checking on me. I've just been overwhelmed and haven't had very much time to myself recently. Could you tell him that I'll speak with him tomorrow?" Tifa hoped Elena would understand the female desperation in her voice.

"Of course Tifa. He was just worried about you, that's all." Elena left her duty as a Turk and changed as a concerned friend. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I just haven't been sleeping very well, trying to organize everything together for this new bar. It has consumed me!"

Tifa paused for a moment remembering who bought her the new bar. A feeling of guilt surged through her body.

"I feel terrible that I haven't contacted Rufus, please tell him that I am very sorry." Tifa forced a smile.

"Oh, its alright, he'll understand." She smiled trying to cheer up the girl. "You know where to find him Tifa, if you want to talk to him."

A small smile formed in the corner of Tifa's lips. She returned to her tasks at the bar while holding some light conversation with Elena for the remainder of the evening.

***

5:35 a.m.

The fighter battled another exhausting round of insomnia since midnight; sleeplessness proved stronger once again. Tossing and turning, uncomfortable, alone and frustrated, Tifa laid curled in her warm bed starring at the clock. She didn't want to turn to drugging herself from sleeping herbs at the local shop, but it was looking like she had to resort to that measure.

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock._

She couldn't bear it any longer, giving up on falling asleep, Tifa decided to run. Maybe if she exhausted herself enough, she'd fall into a deep snooze. She hadn't gone running since her insomnia spells hit. Tifa felt alive when she ran; she could run for hours, and right now, that seemed like the best thing to do.

Changing her clothes followed by popping headphones in her ears, Tifa swiftly ran out the door. The small quaint town of Neibelheim was chilly in the early dusk of the morning; almost everyone was still asleep. Tifa continued running past the Shinra Mansion passing the coffee shop Rufus took her to. She smiled when the faint aroma of coffee beans filled her nostrils as she passed it. Running further Tifa reached the coast of the Neibelheim river.

'_This is where I clear my head everyday.' _ Rufus' smooth voice echoed in her mind as she hurdled over the small sandy dunes in route to the coast. The simplest of places cleared the president's head; maybe it would be useful for Tifa to give it a try.

'_You know where to find him Tifa.'_ Elena's encouraging words now resurfaced in Tifa's head; maybe she'd find him there, or perhaps it was too early, regardless she owed him an apology for her rudeness. After all, the president had been nothing but kind and generous to her since their encounter; the least she could do was return his phone calls.

_A_s she ran farther she came into sight with a figure standing on the beach. Tifa ran faster to get a better glance of the person. She saw another figure emerged, a moving silhouette that started charging towards her; it was Dark Nation. The beast slowly approached her until he recognized her scent, then affectionately nudged her hand. Tifa waited as the tall figure in the near distance started to approach her.

"What are you doing awake at this hour?" asked the President as he walked towards her. He flicked his hair back confidently even at 5:52 in the morning.

"I couldn't sleep...so I went running." She looked away embarrassed, secretly she was happy he was there. "I figure I try out your whole clearing your head method."

Rufus grinned. "Has it worked?"

Tifa's hair blew in front of her face as the wind whirled by them. "I don't know...I stumbled up on you here."

"It was a nice surprise considering you dropped off the world map." He said bitterly as he threw a stone to skip into the ocean.

"I'm sorry..." Tifa said softly thinking if she should slip another white lie into the pool she had drowned herself in or to face the ugly truth.

"Elena told me you were sick." Rufus commented giving Tifa a quick glance that clearly stated he saw through the falsehood and was already one step ahead of her little excuse.

"I've been overwhelmed and haven't slept properly in days." she sighed.

Tifa's sheepish expression brought a smirk to Rufus' lips; he won. She never understood how he could read her so well; he saw right through her. She wondered if he knew Cloud came back. There was a painful silence that existed between them, and Rufus had no intention of breaking it. _Silence. _ It pierced Tifa, she hated the long silences with Cloud, as well as Marlene and Denzel in regards to where Cloud was. Answers were expected from her, but no one ever gave Tifa an answer, and thats all she wanted.

"I'm sorry Rufus, you have done so many wonderful things for me that I can't even repay my gratitude to you. I apologize for my rudeness, I just haven't had a chance to think, everything has hit me at once. I didn't expect this-"

"No one ever expects these things." Rufus said quickly cutting her off. He was directly facing her.

"Its' just recently I've felt...stuck. My friends, family, everyone I've cared about has moved on, and I'm _stuck_ here alone with a smile painted on my face. I have no where to go, no direction to turn...stuck."

She let out a deep sigh and turned away from him, Rufus gently placed his arm around her shoulder bringing the girl close to his chest. Tifa didn't know what came over her, whether it was lack of sleep, loneliness or exhaustion, but she hugged Rufus burying her face in his chest, and it felt good. His body was warm and comforting against the cool morning breeze. The Shinra heir thought to be so cold, was giving Tifa warmth right now when no one else could. Rufus lowered his head tilting it so his lips grazed the edge of her ear.

"Tifa," he whispered " you don't have to apologize or be defensive around me."

His words were soothing, like a solace Tifa had longed for and finally it was found. For the first time in awhile, Tifa felt like someone was telling her it was going to be okay. Someone was giving her an answer, the answer she needed and wanted for so long. _It was going to be okay._ She felt lightheaded and free, her mind defogged, apparently it had worked in this stood there for awhile feeling the cool breeze and the warm sun rising, glittering against the surface of the water current. At that moment they both were content, mind free of worry.

"Tifa, you try and get some rest." Rufus felt Tifa drifting off. She nodded at him.

"I'll check in with you later. I have sleeping pills I can give you."

"Thank you, Rufus. I have a feeling I may not need them now." She smiled feeling as if a weight was lifted off her shoulders.

***

A loud knocking on her front door, awoke Tifa from her peaceful nap. She groaned in disgust, finally receiving more than 4 hours of slumber, to only be disturbed. It was already 1 p.m., haphazardly she rolled out of bed to answer the door.

"Hello?" She said opening it just a crack to see Tseng in his polished blue suit with his hair slicked back in a ponytail.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Tifa." Tseng said pushing the door enough so his figure could lean on the hinge. "Rufus sent me here to deliver you sleeping pills and tell you that he's arranged an outing for you both tomorrow."

Tifa took the box of sleeping pills from Tseng. "An outing huh? Why couldn't the president tell me himself?"

"Because he is coordinating all his meetings now, in order to have the day off tomorrow." Tseng replied cooly.

"Oh, well Thanks Tseng."

He nodded as he started to walk away. "Oh and Tifa, one more thing...The president specifically requested you wear something you don't mind getting dirty."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She asked, but Tseng just shrugged his shoulders as he walked off towards his car.

'_I wonder what he has up his sleeve this time.'_ She thought curiously.

***

**A/N:** I still don't know how I feel about this chapter. I will say that Tifa's angst will finally end and that I'm trying to incorporate more of the characters again(around chapter 16 and 17). Hopefully I can write the next few chapters a little quicker, now that this little slump is over. Please read and review, I really appreicate and use the comments given.


	15. Roaming in the Afternoon Sun

**Roaming in the Afternoon Sun**

Wide-eyed, Tifa stared in disbelief at the sight in her doorway.

"What are you wearing?!" She blurted gawking at his black t-shirt and white shorts.

_He knew she was going to say this._

"Clothes." He sarcastically replied.

"But you're not in your suit." It was petty and insignificant, but Tifa swore the only thing he wore was white suits.

Rufus just shook his head and motioned for them to leave. The pair climbed into one of Shinra's jeep's heading to where Rufus planned his outing. By the looks of the roads he was taking, they were headed east towards the Cosmo region. Cosmo Canyon wasn't a long drive, but she wondered why he would venture there.

"Where are we going?" Tifa asked curiously.

Rufus simpered as he switched gears in the jeep. "You mentioned that you felt stuck yesterday, so I wanted to take you some place that you wouldn't feel that way."

Tifa beamed at him thoughtfully touching his arm in acknowledgement. The sporty Turk's jeep windows were wide open with the convertible down on such a flawless day. Although Neibelhim tended to be chilly because of its location in the mountains, traveling south from it brought warm weather. The sun was bright in the sky with minimal clouds. It was balmy, but breezes would still sway through. Rufus drove rough on the rocky terrain through the dusty, narrow cliff roads. They were close to the destination. He glanced to his side to observe Tifa. She was upright, standing in the jeep, leaning above the front window taking in the thrill of roaming in the afternoon sun. A smile emerged in his lips at how happy she was in the moment, and how beautiful, at every angle, Tifa Lockheart looked.

"What is it?" She questioned catching him smiling.

"Nothing." He smirked "It's just nice to see you...happy."

"I feel free!" she grinned ecstatically as she spread her arms out to catch the wind.

They drove on a little further until reaching a high point of the mountain where they stopped. Rufus opened her door leading her to the edge of the cliff area. The lush green terrain complimented the azure sky; the horizon never stopped in the distance. It was stunning, the world glittered in the sun.

"You can't possibly feel stuck here, Ms. Lockheart, there are so many places to go." He said in a low voice. He was still holding her hand.

Tifa was in awe, Rufus was sweeping her away with a play on words or the last laugh, but nonetheless, it impressed her, leaving her unable to speak. Instead of shying away as she usually did, Tifa planted a hard kiss upon Rufus' lips. She wasn't going to be afraid anymore. Slowly she broke away from his mouth and glanced at him unsure of what to say; she never was bold when it came to the opposite sex.

"Don't stop." He whispered under his breath, eyes still closed. "I like it."

Tifa coquettishly granted his request again by pecking his lips again softly.

"Tease." He muttered. "Let me show you something."

They walked behind a high, thick mountain wall that shadowed the sun. Behind it was a small spring with materia crystal remains. Tifa had only read about these materia crystal springs, they were inactive in power but still glowed furiously. Many of the expired materia was broken into tiny pieces, especially on the shore or in the spring. The different crystals sparkled in the sun like diamonds. Her father had talked about the materia springs when Tifa was little, since then she had wanted to see one in person, but they were rare to find.

"You can take the materia remains." Rufus said heading closer towards the water. "Many jewelers around Gaia create their pieces with these crystals."

'_So this is how I was going to get dirty.'_ Tifa thought in excitement over collecting the crystals.

"What made you think to take me here?" she asked happily as she ripped off her shoes and walked barefoot into the shore of sand dust, and materia crystals. Her skin tingled at the cool water on her feet.

"Considering you have searched the world for materia and encountered many kinds in your travels, I thought it might be something you'd like." He watched her as she searched the sand for materia, like one would for sea shells on the beach.

"Yes I have, but I've never seen a materia spring. They are rare to find."

"A perk of Shinra." Rufus commented in arrogance.

"So Shinra preserves materia springs, who would have thought?" she teased Rufus playfully.

"We did a lot to keep them preserved."

She stopped dead in her tracks of collecting materia to face him. He always had an answer for everything. Tifa wasn't prepared to respond to him. Unconsciously she parted her lips almost to say something, but stopped short juggling the materia crystals in her hands, fumbling with them preventing any from falling.

"Take my shirt." He said pointing to her hands.

Slowly Rufus pulled his black shirt over his head, through his arms. Tifa tried to avert her eyes but failed as she found herself watching him. She imagined Rufus to be frail under all his layers of clothing, but that wasn't so, the president was built to physical perfection; tall, lean but toned. He walked towards her, that's when Tifa noticed it; directly under his left nipple right on the crease of his ribs and upper abdominal, it was a tattoo of the Shinra symbol. His blood. The company was inked in his skin forever. Her eyes focused on the tattoo momentarily, but as Rufus walked closer she noticed around the bicep and shoulder of his left arm were dark lines that wrapped around his skin resembling roots of a tree. From afar it looked like a tattoo, but up close there was something off about it. Tifa studied it as Rufus handed her the t-shirt.

"Scars of Geo-Stigma." He said reading her thoughts as to what were the lines. "It got into my veins, my blood, and even with being cured, it scarred and I have an ugly reminder of Shinra's failures."

"It looks like a tattoo." Tifa suggested in hope of lightening him.

"A tattoo of my veins?" Rufus questioned her curiously. "I still have aftereffects from the virus; headaches, muscle pains, sweat outbreaks, but that's bearable; this scar isn't. It's an everyday reminder."

Tifa carefully lifted her hand to touch Rufus' chest, she traced the scars around his arm towards the Shinra tattoo. Her hands were cold from the water; it brought goosebumps to his skin, his nipples were hard.

"It gives character." She said gently as she sat on the sand and sorted her materia collecting.

Rufus sat next to her relieved that she didn't find the scars repulsive as he did.

"I was always curious as to what kind of person you are, Rufus," Tifa said not looking away from her collection. "I find myself wanting to know more everyday."

'_There's so much I'd tell you...' _Rufus thought.

"I'd rather you not be exposed to the secrets and lies Shinra's past is filled with." He said abruptly

He leaned back, weight shifting on his arms. "Even now, there's problems with Shinra, in Midgar because of secret programs my father, Hojo and Hollander created many years ago."

"Problems in Midgar?" Tifa questioned "but barely anyone lives there."

"I know," Rufus answered. "A small group of mako dependent elites branched from Shinra, are causing problems in Midgar. Deepground was the name of a hospital in Midgar for SOLIDER, but it secretly became an experimentation area for Hojo, which was authorized by my father. Deepground created powerful, Mako-dependent warriors, the survivors after all the destruction call themselves the Tsviets. Reeve is taking care of it, but needs assistance from the Turks and myself, hence all my frequent travels to Midgar. I want this group eliminated before I begin to rebuild."

"But I thought all your travels to Midgar were for the WRO?" She was concerned for Rufus.

"This problem was discovered while I was there for the WRO. Reeve is doing everything he can, but he now is requiring more help, which poses the possibility of having to relocate to Midgar."

"You mean, you're moving?" Tifa felt her heart sinking in her stomach for a moment.

"No, not yet, eventually I will. I am rebuilding it." He asserted confidently. "As for you Ms. Lockheart, do you see yourself ever resettling in Midgar?"

Tifa thought for a moment. She loved her time in Midgar, but never thought about moving away from Niebielhim. Then again, she didn't expect Midgar to be rebuilt so quickly, her business thrived in a city versus a small town, but she was finally getting back on track with her life in Niebielhim, to move and relocate would require her to start over. _Again._

"Maybe...eventually. I made better business in Midgar than I do now." She said in thought.

'_You'll move there.' _ Rufus visioned smugly _"Once I'm finished with it.'_

"When is the next time you're going back?"

"Not for awhile, the WRO celebration." Rufus delicately traced the materia's smooth surface. "Would you join me for it? Reeve is being honored in a few months by Shinra for his dedication to the WRO project."

Tifa appeared surprised flashing Rufus a 'when were you going to tell me this?' look. After working in a bar for so many years, Tifa did not enjoy fancy cocktail parties, mostly because she did not know how to act at them.

Rufus smirked. "It is a surprise for Reeve, the Turks will be there as well. I didn't think you would want to go. I don't care for these gatherings that much, but it is for Reeve."

"I'll go." Tifa responded quicker than Rufus had expected. "It's been over a year since I've gone to Midgar, I want to see it."

Rufus nodded. It was settled.

"Good, it will be nice to celebrate something Shinra has achieved recently. Many of the past Shinra achievements are overshadowed by my father's selfish decisions and the company's failures."

"And it all fell on your shoulders?" She cut him short in question, but was as if Tifa had finished his thoughts.

"The public doesn't acknowledge any of the good Shinra has brought. They assume the legacy of my father continues in me. Few people outside of Shinra know how much I abhor him."

She nodded at him to continue. Tifa listened to him intently as she examined each individual piece of her newly found materia collection.

"As far as I can remember, we disagreed on everything. I've always hated my father. He was power hungry. While I've made mistakes, I was never like him. My hope is that with the WRO, people will see the change and Shinra will have a better reputation."

They sat in the spring, their shorts wet from sitting in the water, but the sun was bathing them dry. Rufus stretched along the shore, laying his head in her lap. His shirt was soaking wet on the ground tangled in sea salts and materia particles.

"I think people are seeing the change. You're putting everything you can into this project, and it is benefiting people along with the planet." Tifa smiled as she examined a periwinkle materia piece.

"For what its worth Rufus, I see the change."

***

**A/N:** Finally, another chapter down. This was longer than I had expected. Roaming in the Afternoon Sun is a song from Crisis Core. Please Read and Review! Comments are needed, I really want to know what you guys think. Took some things from DOC, will be used later in the fic.


	16. Exposed

**Exposed**

Carefully, Tifa placed the colorful liquor bottles on the appropriate shelves. The reflection of her face was distorted against the tinted glass and reflected against the overhead light. She spent the entire evening cleaning the area, stocking liquor, glasses, bar towels and other odds and ends that went in preparing for the opening. She hoped everything was running smoothly at 7th Heaven since this was the third time she hadn't been there this week. She had to make a dent in production though, this would be the only time she got a moment for it. Yuffie would be coming tomorrow for a long weekend in lieu of Marlene's birthday. After gift shopping for the birthday girl, they would take the train to Corel reuniting with old friends before venturing to the Gold Saucer. Tifa knew how much Marlene loved the Gold Saucer, as part of her gift, she would take her there. Polishing down the bar table, Tifa paused hearing a taping that became louder. Someone was knocking at the door. _Strange, no one knew she was even here._

"What are you doing here?" she asked surprised at her unexpected visitor. After slowly opening the door, she found a confident Rufus dressed in his polished white suit leaning against the hinge.

"I wanted to be the first to have a drink at your bar- that still remains unnamed."

It was true. Tifa was having difficulty pinpointing a name for her new place, at this point she was open to all suggestions. She pulled two shot glasses from the bar as Rufus sat down in front of her.

"What can I get you?" she asked as she flicked the switch to her radio for some background music.

"150 Sol."

Tifa nodded and carefully twisted open the shinning metallic cap to a bottle of 150 proof Costa Del Sol Dark. Quite possibly the finest Tequila in Gaia, it was only poured on special occasions- this was one.

"To the opening of your new bar, Tifa," Rufus raised his shot to hers. His smile glittered as he toasted to her. Swallowing the alcohol quickly, Tifa still felt the burning in her chest down to her heart. She squinted her eyes at the bitterness of the taste. Through slant of her eyes she caught a glimpse of Rufus' face pouting in sourness. He wasn't much of a tequila drinker; she saw right through him. Working as a bar tender for over five years now, Tifa could read what kind of drink a person was. Rufus was elegant and luxurious like white wine. Cid was a gin drinker. He needed something quick, bitter and sharp to wet his throat. Yuffie longed for a typical cliche girl drink; Vodka mixed with with a fruit juice or at times fizzy spritzers. Cloud had always been simple with a cold beer, perhaps this was the only thing Tifa could understand about him. As far as she could remember Vincent didn't drink alcohol, if he did, she envisioned him drinking a Merlot. Each of the Turks had their signature drinks which fit their unique personality. Tifa had memorized them by heart now, identifying which drink they preferred depending on their moods. As for right now, Rufus drinking Tequila, was a clear sign that he had distress in his work. Though poised, the hardships of owning Shinra had been wearing on him, and she took notice to the hollow bags sunken under his eyes.

"Rough day?" she questioned as she poured another set of shots for them.

"Deepground is giving us trouble again- not going to elaborate. I need to go to back to Midgar next week," Rufus made another face at the taste of coarse tequila. He wiped his mouth with his hand and reached for the bottle pouring another pair of shots. '_This is going to be a long night,'_' he thought, still the alcohol was doing it's job easing his nerves, as well as the sight of the bar maiden.

"A final shot Tifa," he raised his glass to her smirking assertively but still genuine "to us."

What was suppose to be a productive evening of playing catch up on the bar, which still was unnamed, though Rufus came up with some clever ideas, turned into a night of Tifa playing bartender for the both of them. Rufus felt warm in his buzz of hard liquor, eyes glazed, but still beautifully composed as if nothing phased him. He relaxed back in the bar chair while Tifa went back and forth mixing up drinks for them to only return by his side for conversation. She felt the bubbly effects of the liquor, an unusual feeling for the bartender considering she was always sober on the other end of the table. She returned to Rufus, this time leaning on him.

"I like that last name you came up with," she said generously holding his arm advancing closer to him. "What did you call it again? Locked Hav-"

Her words were interrupted by a deliberate clash of tongue and teeth. Though a preemptive move by Rufus, Tifa welcomed his open attack; they stood up simultaneously still engaged at each others lips. Rufus' fingers combed through Tifa's hair as he cornered her to the wall. She wrapped her arms around him aggressively grasping the hollow between his shoulder blades. Tifa bit the tip of his bottom lip harder as she felt his hips press tightly against hers. Their mouths never broke, tongues battling each other on the inside of hot saliva, and eventually one would yield to the other in submission. Tifa felt his slender fingers slid down her face. He gently gripped the back of her neck, slightly pulling her head back. His breaths warmed her neck as his full lips met her ear. As a Shinra, Rufus was raised to be dominant in everything that he did, and knowing exactly what he wanted Rufus would stop at nothing to obtain it.

"You are coming home with me tonight, Miss Lockheart."

---

Slowly fluttering her eyelashes to the dim ray of light that peered through the window, Tifa awoke with a headache and dry mouth. She was clothed in nothing but her lingerie, which next to nothing, barely kept her covered. Rolling to her side, wrapped in silk sheets she awoke realzing she was in Rufus Shinra's large yet comfortable bed. He was no where to be found. Tifa sat up, knees to her chest, piecing together her thoughts. A complacent smile merged on her lips as she remembered the events that conspired from last night.

_The walk through Niebelhim to the Shinra mansion was a bit of a blur for her, well for both of them, but regardless she felt carefree and alive. She caught his mischievous grin from the corner of her eye as he led her inside the mansion. _

Tifa's thoughts were rapid and scattered as she reflected. Her heart raced while butterflies filled in her stomach- everything came as a rush. _It was a feeling of intense euphoria that made her smile._ Chills surged through her body as she glanced at her hands remembering how she quickly fumbled at his collared button down shirt when he pinned her against the wall.

'"_I'll show you how to really move,"' he whispered in her ear while she still groped the polished buttons. His soothing voice broke through her chained, locked heart, with a key that she thought had be long missing. While his fingers danced along the curves of her skin, Rufus pushed her father against the wall as his other hand tore off her shirt revealing her delicate figure adorned in black lace. Ecstatic; she kissed him furiously, over and over along his neck to the tip of his lower lip. _

Tifa paused remembering immediately what stopped her at that moment. It struck her at every glance, reminding her once again why she found him intriguing.

_When his skin was finally exposed, Tifa gently traced his scars from the Geo-Stigma virus. She found them alluring for the sole reason that, beneath the layers of the man rumored to have never bled nor cried, he had suffered, just like her. Rufus had weaknesses, and Tifa had them at the edge of her fingertips. His soft lips slowly kissed her forehead with growing affection. Jutting his head lower to meet hers, Rufus ached to reach her lips- a place where he finally found solace in his anxieties of Shinra. His azure eyes which were always cold came into her view, but at that moment they weren't cruel or ruthless, they were hungered and forsaken, only longing for her- and at that moment Tifa lost herself in them. She remembered how he touched her, how she yearned for more every time his fingers slid over her flesh. They devoured themselves in each other's skin, allowing all past conflicts, and egos to finally be released and put to rest. Tifa could still imagine the way he felt between her thighs and how he moved inside her. It was ethereal, unlike any other lover she had before, leaving her feeling almost complete._

Lost in her thoughts, Tifa finally pulled herself into reality feeling another presence in the room.

"Good morning," Rufus' arm was stretched over the foot of the bed with a mug of hot tea for her. "I know you don't like coffee." He released his grip from the mug and gazed at her fondly as he sipped the warm caffeine.

"Thank you," Tifa smiled as she watched Rufus make his way to the balcony. The sun poured through the window as he opened the shudders. She watched him as he leaned over the railing dressed only in charcoal gray boxer briefs and a white shower towel over his shoulders. His wet hair glistened against the strong rays of the sun. It was bright out, well into the morning, Tifa lost track of all time.

"What time is it, Rufus?"

"Almost 11:30."

"DAMNIT, I'M LATE!" Tifa screamed. "YUFFIE IS GOING TO KILL ME!!" Slamming the mug on the night stand, Tifa tried to untangle herself out of the silk bed sheets. She had to walk all the way back to 7th Heaven and then another fifteen minute walk to the train station. Yuffie was never patient either; she was going to be furious especially since Tifa had been blowing off their phone conversations. As Tifa's left leg swung over the edge of the bed, in attempt to step over the mound of sheets dangling off the side of the mattress, her right leg became caught between the space of the floor and the twisted sheets. Unfortunately, this forced the remaining weight of her body forward, and the laws of gravity were unkind. She landed on her knees dragging the remaining sheets off the bed with her. _ 'Perfect,' _she thought humiliated with herself.

Tifa' cheek's immediately flushed red as she heard a low snicker of Rufus holding himself from laughing. _At least he was trying_. She gave him that much. Tifa had to admit she probably did look hilarious falling over the bed. With that thought, she let go of embarrassment and just grinned at the President.

"Here Miss Lockheart," Rufus chuckled as he tossed a pair of keys to Tifa. "Take the spare Turk jeep in the parking lot, it'll save you a lot of time and worry."

"Oh thank you Rufus," Tifa beamed completely relieved Yuffie wouldn't bite her head off. "I'll return it to you later to-"

"No," Rufus protested as he gathered the sheets and comforter throwing it back on his bed. "It's yours to keep. Try not to be clumsy with this as you are when you get out of bed," he smirked coyly at her as he tossed a pillow playfully in her face.

Tifa opened her mouth momentarily to protest as she moved her hand to rest on her chest, but stopped and just nodded with a sheepish smile at Rufus. She would let him get away with this comment. Slowly, she stood up from kneeling on the ground. The keys to the jeep were still clasped in the palm of her hand. "Thank you," Tifa whispered as she walked past him in search for the remains of her clothes.

"Oh and Tifa," Rufus spoke as he leaned on the post of the bed still taking sips of his coffee. "You look lovely when you sleep."

* * *

**A/N:** I still am not sure how I feel about this chapter. It was difficult to write. Hope it came out decent. Anyway, I know it's been a long time, and quite frankly it was this chapter that was giving me difficulty. I hope it was worth the wait. Please let me know what you think. Tifa's reflection of her and Rufus' affair is in italic..I think that was clear? Let me know if it isnt.

yay for sugar daddy Rufus. XD


End file.
